


Green Eyes

by RieltheWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny decides that Dean needs a little bit of training in order to survive Purgatory long enough to make it out. Later on it could lead to more (go easy on me this is like my very first fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Dean hurriedly followed Benny as he weaved his way in and out through the thick array of dead trees and the lifeless undergrowth of grass and shrubs. Dean watched curiously as the vampire looked left, right and sideways before hurrying across to an area heavily covered by shrubs and bushes.  
“You gonna tell me where we’re going or are you just gonna be silent for the whole damn time?” Benny ignored Dean’s annoyed remark and simply crawled his way under the thicket vegetation. Dean sighed loudly and quickly hurried after Benny. When he made his way past the tangles of ferns and brambles, he spotted Benny standing in the center the closed off area with crossed arms and a stern look plastered on his face.  
“Is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?” Dean asked leveling his eyes to match Benny’s gaze. Benny uncrossed his arms and beckoned for Dean to come to him.  
“I want you to try and attack me.” Benny said plainly. Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Uh…why would I do that?”  
“Don’t know if you remember or not, but not too long ago you nearly had your intestines spilled on the floor trying to fight a werewolf head on; and I had to bail you out. You gotta learn how to survive this hell hole first if you’re gonna get out of it. Come at me and see if you can land a hit.”  
Dean hesitated momentarily before shrugging and running at Benny with full force. Benny quickly side-stepped and grabbed Dean’s wrist, mid-punch, and threw him to the dirt covered ground. Dean gasped as he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs from the impact of hitting the ground. Benny knelt down next to Dean and smirked.  
“Come on, brother. You gonna have to be a lot faster than that.” Dean glared at the vampire and struggled to get up from the ground. Benny rolled his eyes and held out his hand to the hunter. Dean grabbed his hand and yanked Benny down to ground, rolled on top of him, and pinned to the ground with his knees.  
“You mean like that?” Dean asked cockily. Benny grunted and head butted Dean in the nose sending him straight on his behind. Benny tackled Dean to the ground and fought to pin him to the ground. Dean yelped when he felt his arms being pinned down and his legs being stuck under Benny’s knees. Both men were breathing heavily and were staring into each other’s eyes intently.  
“I never noticed your eyes before.” Benny breathed out harshly.  
“W-What?” Dean stuttered out.  
“Your eyes. They’re so…green. You never really see that color in Purgatory. It’s such a pretty color.”  
Dean’s face started to feel hot and he coughed nervously trying avoid Benny’s gaze.   
“Whoa, hold on.” Benny said. He gently grabbed Dean’s chin so he was facing the blue-eyed vampire again. “I wanna see your eyes when I do this.”  
“When you do wha-” Dean stopped abruptly when he felt soft lips, Benny’s soft lips, gently connect with his. Dean froze momentarily but slowly melted into the gentle kiss. When Dean felt Benny’s lips leave his, a small twinge of lost was felt in his mind. Benny leaned back slightly smiled at the deep blush that spread across Dean’s cheeks.  
“What’d you think of that, sugar?” Benny asked in a low whisper. Dean smiled a small smile and laughed quietly.  
“I think we should totally do training more often. Especially if this is what it leads to.” Benny laughed at that leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead. Even during Purgatory they found some little light of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think. Any feed back is awesome :)


End file.
